1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an upright extractor for delivering cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned and removing the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to a reversible roller assembly for applying cleaning solution and wiping dirt and debris off a surface to be cleaned in a manner that reduces carpet wetness and drying time. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to a means for driving a roller assembly and a centrifugal pump simultaneously and at independent speeds. In yet another of its aspects, the invention relates to a user-removable vented spray tip assembly that improves performance of the fluid delivery system. In still another aspect, the invention relates to an improved accessory tool capable of delivering metered cleaning chemicals targeted at specific cleaning requirements while also providing means to extract the soiled fluid and debris from the surface to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upright extractors are known for deep cleaning carpets and other fabric surfaces, such as upholstery. Most carpet extractors comprise a fluid delivery system, a fluid recovery system, and optionally an agitation system. The fluid delivery system typically includes one or more fluid supply tanks for storing a supply of cleaning fluid, a fluid distributor for applying the cleaning fluid directly to the surface to be cleaned or to an intermediate cleaning member that subsequently contacts the surface to be cleaned, and a fluid supply conduit for delivering the cleaning fluid from the fluid supply tank to the fluid distributor. The fluid recovery system typically comprises a recovery tank, a nozzle adjacent the surface to be cleaned (or in contact with an intermediate cleaning member in direct contact with the surface to be cleaned) and in fluid communication with the recovery tank through a working air conduit, and a vacuum source in fluid communication with the working air conduit to draw the cleaning fluid from the surface to be cleaned through the nozzle and the working air conduit to the recovery tank. The agitation system can include an agitator element for scrubbing the surface to be cleaned, an optional drive means, and selective control means. The agitation system can include a fixed or driven agitator element that can comprise a brush, pad, sponge, cloth, and the like. The agitation system can also include driving and control means including motors, turbines, belts, gears, switches, sensors, and the like. An example of an upright extractor is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,402 to Giddings et al. discloses a soil transfer extraction cleaning method employing a roller assembly including a soil transfer cleaning medium to mechanically remove soil from the surface to be cleaned. The method includes the steps of successively and repeatedly wetting a portion of the cleaning medium with a cleaning liquid, extracting any soil and at least some of the cleaning liquid from the previously wetted portion of the cleaning medium, and wiping the surface to be cleaned with the cleaning medium so as to transfer soil from the surface to be cleaned to the cleaning medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,735,812 to Hekman et al. discloses an apparatus having a cleaning implement in selective wiping contact with the surface to be cleaned; a cleaning solution dispenser that selectively wets a portion of the cleaning implement, a portion of the surface to be cleaned, or both; a first selectively controllable vacuum extractor tool to remove some of the dispensed cleaning solution and soil from the cleaning implement; and a second selectively controllable vacuum extractor tool which removes soil and some of the cleaning solution directly from the surface to be cleaned.
Traditionally, carpet extractors deliver cleaning fluid directly to a surface to be cleaned or onto an agitation system which subsequently delivers the cleaning solution to the surface to be cleaned. In both cases, the surface to be cleaned is saturated with cleaning fluid and allowed to dwell a sufficient amount of time in order to maximize the efficiency of the chemical process. In a second step, the cleaning solution together with any entrained debris is removed from the surface to be cleaned and collected via the fluid recovery system. This extraction process commonly leaves behind significant residual moisture in the surface to be cleaned, which is undesirable to the user because the cleaned surface is unusable until sufficiently dry. Further, if residual moisture remains in the surface to be cleaned for an extended time, mold, mildew, and the like can form and thus creates a new set of issues for the user. The present invention employs an alternative fluid distribution, agitation, and extraction system that reduces the amount of fluid applied to the surface to be cleaned, thus minimizing the residual moisture.